


Keep Your Eyes On Me

by mylittleheichou



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, jared leto - Fandom, movies - Fandom
Genre: Masochism, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome, surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittleheichou/pseuds/mylittleheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic that I wrote for my friend. She really wanted this and this is my christmas present to her. </p>
<p>Love you, CoCo!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Eyes On Me

It was two months into the filming of the new movie “Pearl” and Bria was feeling famished. Daily, the stage assistant worked tooth and nail to get things done and finished from costume design to makeup. Growing up watching movies, she never thought so much blood, sweat, and tears went into making them. Luckily for her, there was someone there to keep her mind steady when she felt like she was going to break. 

The main character Roman was being played by her long time best friend and occasional friend with benefits, Michael Fassbender. The 6 foot gingered German would bring her coffees before the day started, although that was her job, and energy drinks when she was really running low. Michael always made sure to take care of Bria and vice versa. 

Their friendship didn’t really began as a friendship at all, but rather the two met under the circumstances of alcohol and bright lights of a dance club. Bria didn’t even know who Michael was until she saw him under the good lighting of his apartment. A one night stand turned into an affair and eventually the two realized they couldn’t get enough of each other. So they decided not on a relationship, but on mutual connected sex. 

Bria also noticed a very handsome co star with long brown hair and dirty blond tips. In a way, he resembled Jesus. His eyes were a piercing sky blue and he had light stubble on his face. He was indeed beautiful and dangerously so. Bria could feel her chest constricting and Michael approached her with the quickness.

“Bria!” He growls from across the set, trying desperately to get her attention. She snaps her head up and before she knows it he’s in front of her. “Bria I’ve been calling you. Are you okay?” Michael’s hands come up to cup her face and she looks at him flustered and embarrassed. In a way, she felt bad for looking at the strangely hot co-star. 

“Yeah,” she says. “Yeah I’m fine.” Bria sweeps her dark hair away from her face where it had fallen and Michael huffs an exasperated sigh.  
“I’m worried about you. You’ve been blanking out a lot lately. Anyway, I’m beat. Filming is over for today so I’ll be in my trailer if you need me.” With that, he leaves her to help in the clean up from their big action scene. 

 

~~~

After having a long time to think about things during clean up, Bria realized how she’d been acting towards Michael lately. Being too tired for sex or communication—their relationship had become strenuous. They would find themselves in fights over the smallest things, and sometimes even not speaking for days. It was the filming, it had to be. The movie was putting a lot of stress on everyone and they all could use a break.

Or something more romantic.

Late after filming, Bria decided to surprise Michael with something special. 

“Hello?” She stood in front of the actor’s trailer door and knocked gently. The night air was crisp and Bria shivered, only wearing a trench coat and very revealing black lingerie underneath. In her right hand she gripped a bottle of Chardonnay that was chilling her already cold fingers. 

After a bit, she figure Michael was asleep and turned to go home, but his voice caught her. “Bria? What are you doing?” She pauses and turns around, the wine bottle dangling in her loose clutch.

“Uh…I wanted to talk. And…” she holds up the bottle. “I came bearing gifts?” She knew Chardonnay was his favorite, and he knew what her ‘talk’ was really going to be. A grin spreads his cheeks.

“Alright. Come in..”

 

It was heat. From the moment Bria entered his trailer, it was clothes, heavy breathing, and fast movements. Michael, being reckless, knocked over his heavily marked and noted script from the mini kitchen area and swung a very excited Bria onto it. His hands roamed everywhere and she was more than happy to comply with every dirty demand he whispered to her. 

“I like that,” he says, gripping her waist and clamping his teeth to her neck sending hot electric shocks through her body. She assumed he was talking about her lingerie.  
“Thanks,” She says breathlessly. 

The two kissed and Bria could feel Michael’s hand trailing down to a part of her body that had gone untouched for a long while. The heat from her womanhood making him chuckle in her neck. He knew she wanted it, but he ached for her more judging by the tent already formed in his trousers. 

“Let me,” she breathed and jumped from the counter to her knees before the handsome actor. Michael’s hands instantly tangled in her hair as she pulled at the soft hem of his boxers and took a long teasing lick from his shaft to his tip, eliciting a throaty groan from him. 

The sound of his gasps and breaths made Bria want to touch herself, but upon doing said action, Michael swept her hand away.  
“Don’t touch yourself until I allow you to.” He commands and she nearly melts then and there. He always knew she had a thing for being told what to do and when the right time to say it. She wanted him even more now. 

She continued to work on him, suckling at his tip while moving both her hands up and down along his shaft and soon Michael had to hold onto the counter to keep his balance up. The heat from her mouth sending more chills and electricity through his body that he could even feel in his toes. He had to take her. 

Just then, there was another knock at the trailer door. 

“Who the fuck could that be?” He growls low leaving Bria to sit back and wipe the precum from her lips. Michael, again not giving a damn, opens the trailer door without making himself presentable. He stumbles upon a blue eyed co-star who looks rather confused and disturbed at the scene. 

The awkward silence ensued is more than either can handle. 

“I’ll come back later,” the co-star says, stepping down from the steps and just then, Michael catches an idea. 

“Hey come here,” he says and the other looks up at him. 

“How do you feel about threesomes?”

 

More heat. More passion. And more work for Bria.  
It was hard keeping her attention focused on Michael’s hands on her while Jared—she learned his name a bit later on—was moaning out to the gods. She never took him for a loud moaner, but here he is. There was a clear tension between the two males as of who took dominance over the one female, and Michael was very adamant about being the one to make her come first. This had already been a decision in his mind, but Jared thought otherwise.

The co-star would grunt and lovingly pull at Bria’s hair as if to say ‘focus on me’ while the main actor would counter that action with a strict slap to Bria’s ass. All the while she enjoyed every bit of roughness she received even if she didn’t know what it was about. Luckily, Bria was a serious masochist that would take it too far with Michael sometimes. Tonight, he seemed to tell her that he was ready for it if it meant Jared wouldn’t be the one to bruise her. 

With great effort, she attempted to impress Michael with swallowing his cock as far as it would push down her throat. There was an obvious difference between the two males—Michael being thicker and longer while Jared being average size and insanely thick. In a way, it reminded her of a burrito from Chipotle. Bria wondered how Jared handles the weight of himself, hanging thick and heavy between his legs on a daily—bringing herself to wonder exactly how he would fit inside her. She would need Michael to loosen her up a little before she took Jared on. Or he took her on. The thought of his cock stretching her tight walls made Bria quiver with excitement and wetter than she’d ever been with Michael. The actor also noticed this.

“Lay down,” Comes Jared’s soft yet rough voice, scratchy from moaning. Bria did as she was told and quickly lied back on the makeshift floor/bed. As Jared mounted her, a commanding hand came down on his shoulder, sending his blue eyes alit with surprise. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Michael says and there’s a hidden darkness in his question that Jared takes note of. So he wants a fight, the co-star thinks with a smirk. 

“What’s the matter?,” Jared asks, all the while rubbing his thumb to Bria’s clit, making the girl elicit a very lewd moan. 

“Verpiss von ihr weg..” Michael hissed and Jared quipped with a thrust of two fingers inside Bria, stretching her instantly and making her back arch in pleasure.

“Michael..” she whispers in attempts to control her heavy breathing. “Michael I need you,”  
His eyes snap up to watch his best friend writing underneath senses of pleasure not given by his truly. It pissed him off how much she enjoyed Jared, yet she still called his name—so the game was not completely lost. 

“What’s the matter, Fassbender?,” Jared asks, a devious smile curling his lips as he curves the tips of his fingers inside Bria, hitting her g-spot mercilessly. She launched herself up in a heavy moan of curses far too dirty and shocking the two men. She grabs Jared, clearly unsatisfied with Michael just staring her down, and kisses him fiercely. 

“I want it,” she begs and Jared chuckles against her lips. “How bad do you want it, Bria? Say it.” he commands thrusting his fingers faster and her back arches against his chest. 

It was like Michael wasn’t even there. Like Bria had came to Jared in search for pleasure. Like Michael was simply invited and not the start of all this. Like she hadn’t just met Jared ten minutes ago.

Enough of this shit.

Roughly, and with love, he takes Bria by her neck and pulls her away from the co-star. Almost savagely, he replaces Jared’s fingers with his own and thrusts so hard and quick into Bria, making the girl moan even louder. As if saying ‘you’re mine!’. She never knew what hit her.

Before Bria realized it, Michael was inside her. He was more full than usual which made this all the more enjoyable. She moans loudly, scratching at his back and Jared watches the two fucking like bunnies in the corner of the trailer without a sound. Before he knows it, his hand finds itself working on his own cock as he watches them like live porn. Eventually he grows tired of his voyeurism and joins them. 

Jared takes Bria’s neck in his hand and kisses her, grip tightening ever so slightly. She is overstimulated. Michael groans out a warning that he’s near his climax and quickly pulls out and just like that Jared’s inside, and it takes a while for him to adjust to how tight she is. Jared grips the blankets on the floor trying with ungodly strength not to come right then and there. 

All the while Michael has climaxed on Bria’s stomach and is kissing her, whispering, “Sie sind so schön” over and over to her. Jared has no idea what he’s saying, but takes that as a private moment but the moment is ruined the second he begins to move. Bria gasps loudly, letting wet moans escape her lips as she pulls Michael down for another kiss. She scratches his shoulder and red marks appear on the actor’s skin, while Jared is digging his nails in her hips, unsatisfied with the blankets, and red crescents appear in her hipbones. He thrusts hard and quick and Bria’s climax overrides her as her hips buck and shake. She’s screaming, moaning, swearing and grabbing at air for something tangible to hold on to. She settles on Jared’s hair, his hair that he allows no one to touch, and pulls. And in that moment, Jared doesn’t think he gives a shit what happens to him as his climaxes hisself, forgetting to pull out in that moment, but rather pushes in deeper. 

Bria finally releases her death grip and the three collapse into each other breathing heavily. 

“I forgot,” Jared says, and Bria nods, running her fingers through his sweaty hair. 

“If she gets pregnant I will fucking kill you,” Michael threatens and Jared laughs, his shoulders shaking on Bria’s stomach. She quickly kisses Michael reassuringly. 

“Don’t worry,” she says. “Two children are always better than one,” 

And Michael thinks, slowly counting the days, realizing why Bria’s been out of it so much lately. And why she’s never complained about cramping or chocolate. Why she hasn’t had mood swings, and Michael knows. 

“Scheiße.”


End file.
